Lyle has a sister?
by YaYaWeWeSiSi
Summary: Events 1 year after "The Internship". Story about interesting relationship between Stuart and Lyle's sister. Passion, love and work. Stuart/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I watched "The Internship". And I loved Dylan O'Brien's character - Stuart. So I decided to make this story about him and someone else :3**

**I don't own anything.**

I don't want to tell the plot of the movie. Watch film before read this.

_Lucy Spaulding is Lyle's sister. She had a prohibition in Google Office in London while Team Lyle won job in Google. She backed in Google in autumn. After year members of the team backed to LA to work. _

Lyle talked Lucy about his team. But she didn't care.

October, 4. 2014.

Lyle bursted in Lucy's cabinet with happiness on his face.

-My guys are here. You should meet them. They are cool! They are Team Lyle, they are my people, they are...

Lucy interrupted him.

-Stop it! I will meet them, just shut up.

She stood up and left workplace with brother.

**Lucy's POV**

_Lyle told me everything about 'Team Lyle'. I was happy for him, that he found friends ,and according to the Lyle's words his 'Team' helped him with Marielena. And I was a little interested who they are. And Lyle was so happy._

_Lyle ran to hug indian girl in yellow dress and japanese boy. But they didn't hug him back. It was awkward for my brother. I could hear: _

_- Neha! Yo-Yo! It's me,Lyle._

_- We remember you. - said angrily girl, probably Neha._

_- So, why you two reacted at me like I am stranger for you. Did you forget? We are team, Team Lyle._

_- We remember. But we are not team now. We are full time worker. - continued Neha _

_- Oh - said Lyle with sorrow - so, see you_

_Lyle come to me with disappoint. _

_- We have to see Billy and Nick! - said Lyle hopefully.- they are cool._

_- Are they two who is 40 or more? - I asked _

_- Yeah, Oh, Look! They are! Let's go with, I will introduce you _

_- Ookaaay_

_we went to them._

_- Hey! My bros! Bill! Nickelodeon! - Lyle started._

_- Oh, Lyle! Glad to see you - said blonde hair men, probably Nick_

_- I missed you, my team _

_- Listen, we are pretty busy now. I have to find Chetty, Nick want to see Dana - Bill interrupted Lyle - See you_

_- fine - said Lyle_

_Team Lyle are not Team Lyle anymore. The hurt him. I understood his feelings._

_- Hey, who they are? I think, they are nobody! You will have new interns and new " Team Lyle"! - I tried to cheer him up.-Did you forget? you have lunch with Marielena. _

_- Exactly, I will go - said Lyle still sadly_


	2. Chapter 2

**October,5. 2014**

**Lucy's POV**

_I saw how hard Lyle get his team's cold greeting. I had to do anything._

_I talked with Dana and Marielena, they said me where I can find 'Team Lyle'._

_I entered in cafeteria and saw Billy who was eating pudding. I took coffee and sat next to him._

_- Hi, you don't know me. I am Lucy, Lyle's sister. - I started - My brother told a lot about you, your team whole year. He is so happy that you are here. But you were so cold to him. You hurt him. _

_- Really? I didn't know - he answered - Lyle is cool. I am sure Nahe, YoYo, Stuart and Nick think so too._

_- You should do anything with it. Have fun with him, go to the party I don't anything. He is my brother and I see his sorrow_

_- Okay, I will do it. We will do it._

_- Find other members of 'Team Lyle'_

_- After I will end with my pudding. _

_I smiled and went away._

**Billy's POV**

_Nick, Billy, Nahe, Stuart and YoYo were sitting on the couch._

_- Why we are here? - asked Nahe._

_- We are here because we hurt our friend Lyle - I answered_

_- How we could hurt him when we didn't even talk with him? - said Stuart_

_- See!? We even didn't talk with each other! We are friends. I talked with Lyle's sister and_

_- He has a sister? - Stuart interrupted me_

_- Yeah, he has. And she said that he waited us, he missed us - I started_

_- We should do anything - Nick supported me_

_- What about Dance Club, club where we had fun year ago - YoYo suggested_

_- Great idea! Your first experience! - Nick and I approved._

_- How about tomorrow? - I asked _

_- Fine -Everyone agreed_

_- Okay, Let's go to invite Lyle! _

_And we left room_


	3. Chapter 3

**October, 5. 2014. Evening.**

**Lucy's POV**

_I entered in Lyle's cabinet. He was so happy._

_- What's up? Why are you look so happy? - I wondered._

_- We are team again. Tomorrow we will have fun, we will go to Dance Club._

_- Sounds great._

_- Will you go with us?_

_- Tomorrow? Oh, I am busy at second work._

_- Oh_

_- But we will work together I will meet your team anyway. Okay, Bye._

_- Bye._

_I don't want that Lyle know where I am working. My second work was in StripClub. Lyle will kill me if he know it. So it's my secret. I am not prostitute. I am just a dancer. Okay, dancer in StripBar. But Marielena also worked in this place. Work in Google office is too boring, in StripBar I can have fun and get money._


	4. Chapter 4

**October, 6. 2014. Night**

**Stuart's POV**

Tonight we will have FUN! We move to Dance Club, exacter StripClub. We had fun there when we were team. I missed that guys. A lot of things changed after internship. I don't use my phone all time anymore. I have a girlfriend now. She is Neha. But I don't know. I visited her in her city, we had date and ...ahem...sex. And now we don't even chat with each other. I think it was mistake. I went out with Neha because she was only girl who was interested in me. Now a lot of girl interested in me.

I don't know what to say Neha. What if she doesn't think if she still see in me her boyfriend.

okay. Tonight I will have fun. Tonight I won't care about Neha.

We entered in club. Fuck, it looks so familiar! Oh yeah! Stuart is ready!

Naked waitress come to us. She suggested alcohol, we took one shot of tequila. Music was so loud. Everyone was dancing. Dancers was naked. Oh yeah! Billy, Nick, YoYo, Neha and Lyle went to sit on couch.

- Are you with us? - asked Nick

- No, I just will go to bar. - I answered

- I proud of you. You become a big boy - said Nick like he s me father

I rolled my eyes and moved to bar. I took some shots. I wanted to get a lap dance from naked dancer. But I saw a really beautiful, but also hot chick. She was dancing but in clothes, actually black corset and leggings and high heels, it looked so sexy. I thought she worked here.

- Hey. I want to get a lap dance and maybe anything else . - I started. It was rude enough. But it's StripClub

- Look - she showed me couch with naked girls - they will do it for you

- But I want it from you.

- I am not a lap dancer, I am not a prostitute. I just dance with pole. And I won't strip.

- Maybe you will do it for me? Look. I am sexy. I am better that pole.

She laughed.

- Tempting offer- she said sarcastically.

- Or just dance for me - I suggested

- I will dance with pole soon. You will see it.

- Will you strip? - I wondered

- No

- Come on! It's SripClub! Strip. Your co-workers are naked. I see their boobs!

- I just a dancer.

I was so close to leave her when she said

- But you are cute. And if we change the topic, we will have a nice chat in VIP room ... Or maybe anything else - she repeated my words

- Tempting offer - I repeated her but without sarcasm

We left the bar and led me to VIP room

The room was not dirty. It was like bedroom. There was a big bed, minibar and shelf with sextoys and comdoms.

We sat on the bed in front each other. Music become softer so we could hear each other without shouting.

- This room is used for sex. - hottie said

- I see - I answered - will we have it

- No. And we should change the topic. What is your name?

- Stuart Thombly. You?

- Lucy. That's enough for now.

- How old are you? You look young for this job.

- I am 21, almost 22. you?

- 22.

- Don't do that.

-Do what?

- Don't make yourself like bad boy, don't try to be cool. Be yourself! You are charming. Your glasses, don't take off them, they work at you. And your style, it's hot enough. I bet you are smart and this place is not for you. Of course, you can have fun here, but not often.

- Pff. My life is boring. And I want have fun here.

- You can. But be yourself.

- Girls like you won't like nerds.

- Believe me Nerds like you are hot! I like you.

- So, dance for me!

- Are you again? I don't want to dance for you, it's dirty and slutty.

- But you dance with pole for everybody in this club!

- I do it for myself. Because I love dance. it's different things.

- So what about dance WITH me? - I stood up and gave to her my hand

- Tempting offer - she took it

and we started slow dance without music. It was good.I wrapped her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders and closed them hugging my neck. God, her body was so perfect.

- Have you a boyfriend? - I asked

- No - she answered - have you a girlfriend?

- Same

- I know I met you about one hour ago. Don't think that I do it for everyone. But I want to do it

And with this words she took off her heels and put me on the bed, she sat on my laps, wrapped her legs around my wist and kissed me. I was in shock but kissed her back. And we started making out.I took off my shirt. But she suddenly stood up.

- I forgot about my work. I have to go.

- Damn!

- Sorry for everything. - she said while putting on her shoes - Bye.

- Oh no!

- Nice to met you, Stuart - she smiled and left me.

"Lucy" I whispered .

I also left room about 4 minuets later. I tried to find her but without success.

After I found Billy, Nick, Lyle, YoYo and Neha who was drunk. I drunk too much, I forgot that chick and get lap dance from naked girls


	5. Chapter 5

**October, 7th. Morning. Lucy's House.**

**lucy's POV**

Oh, every time when I back from my second job I feel so dirty! I had been sleeping just for 3 hours! I took a shower. And made breakfast: coffee and sandwich. While I was eating my "big" breakfast I called to mind about cute guy. I won't tell about him to you guys. Everything what happened in StripClub will stay in StripClub.

I was almost late to work for stupid memories. I used subway because I am scared about driving.

**Google office**

I moved right to my cabinet. I entered in and closed the door. Now I should to end with reporte.

3 hours later.

I am so hungry. I need take a break. I moved to cafeteria.

Cafeteria.

I took pizza, green tea and fruits. I wanted to sit for the table. But I heard a Lyle's voice.

- Lucy! - Lyle shouted

- Yeah! - I turned.

- I didn't see you today. Are you avoiding me?

- Of course,no! I just have no time. Just work, work and work.

- Sit with us! We have a place.

- Sorry, but I want to eat with myself

- Oh, come on! I want to introduce you to my team!

- Okay, okay!

Lyle led me to his table. I was looking at my tray when Lyle started.

- Guys, this is my sister! - Lyle introduced me. - she is 2 year googler.

I lifted up my eyes and saw Billy, Nick, Neha, YoYo and THAT GUY. Yeah that guy from StripClub!

"YOU!" I thought. "But God he is so handsome. Wait. What? I thought about it?"

- Hey! - said YoYo.

- Hi - I answered with smile. - My name is ...

- Lucy - the guy interrupted me

- Do you know each other? - Lyle asked

- Yeah we met at - jerk started but I interrupted him

- at Marielena's dance classes!

- Hm? - Stuart raised his eyebrow

- Cool - said Lyle - Okay, once again, This is Neha, Billy, Nick, YoYo, Stuart, Lucy .

- Would you like eat with us - Nick suggested

- I afraid I can't. I should go.

- Where? - asked Stuart.

- Yeah, where? - repeated Lyle

- mm...Somewhere? - I answered, what a genius answer - So, see you later


	6. Chapter 6

**Still 7th of October**

**Still Lucy's POV**

OMG! He is here. He is work here. What if he will tell Lyle about me? What if he will tell everyone about me? OH GOD! What I should do?! I don't know. He was looking like "I know your secret, slut".It will be so humiliating! What if he remember our kiss? ... Okay. I ... I kissed him, I don't know why, he was looking so cute. It was a mistake! I know it. What if he will make squeal me?! I don't know what to do.

I need to talk to him. Right now! But...I need finish my work. Okay. I will talk to him later.

4 hours later

I finished my work. I could have a rest and go to Stuart. But. But I was scared about something. I didn't want to see him again. Or. I wanted to see him but to appear in front of him would be embarrassing. Anyway I have to do it.

I checked googler's timetable, detected "Stuart Thombly" and saw his cabinet.

I moved to his cabinet.

I was standing in front of his cabinet's door. Finally I had taken heart to enter.

I entered and saw how Stuart was making out with Neha. Stuart was shirtless and Neha had just bra and panties on her. It was so awkward.

when they detected me Neha shouted:

- Can knock?!

- oh. I am so sorry! - I covered my face with palms - I didn't see anything!

and with that words I wanted to leave them but I bumped in wall (typical me)

"Fuck" I shouted.

Then I turn back to them they were staring at me.

- Don't worry. Just continue. - I said with fake smile and left them.

30 minuets later at the cafeteria.

I was sitting at the table with my laptop that people think I am working When I heard:

- Hey, dancer! - It was Stuart.

I didn't want to talk with him.

- What do you want? - I asked

- I thought you wanted something from me

- Yeah, right. Did you tell anyone that ...

- That you work at StripClub? - he interrupted me - Or that we almost had sex

- shush! Don't be so laud! And we hadn't it.

- We were so close

- You know I was wrong. You are not cute. You are an total asshole!

- But you want me.

- What?

- You know you want me

- Anyway. Did you tell?

- No ...

- Oh thank God!

- Not yet - he grinned

- please, don't tell anyone!

- I won't. But you will be obliged me. Okay?

- Okay.

We did handshake.

- And yeah. I don't want you! - I added


End file.
